


Only Ever You

by SnoggleSnitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoggleSnitch/pseuds/SnoggleSnitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember who you belong to, Harry?" The question doesn't even need to be asked but Draco does anyway, wanting to hear Harry's answer. Harry simply nods and turns onto his side, sliding a hand over his husbands lower stomach. "Only ever you, Draco, only ever you." Anniversary fic. That's all I'm going to tell you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ever You

Harry sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, pushing the palms of both of his hands into his eyes. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, hell, his bones hurt. It was an understatement to say he was tired, though he’d be damned if he fell asleep on the couch again. It had been almost 2 days since he had seen Draco properly and, he glanced at the watch circling his left wrist, he was over an hour late. Harry frowned and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. He jumped when he heard the door open, the sound of footsteps and the closing of the door loud in the quiet of the flat. Draco rounded the corner and entered the living room, throwing his robes over the back of the couch before realizing Harry was there. 

“Merlin, Harry, what are you doing up? Its-,” He paused and squinted down at his watch. “2am.” 

Harry nodded his head, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. “I know what time it is, Draco,” He stifled a yawn and then glanced at his husband. “This is the second night in a row I’ve waited up for you and I know you found me last night because, curious thing, I woke up in a completely different place than where I had fallen asleep.” When Harry had woke this morning he had been in bed, his clothing in a pile next to it and his wand and glasses on the bedside table. Which was odd because he distinctively remembered falling asleep on the couch, fully clothed. 

Draco had the decency to look ashamed before he frowned at Harry, sitting down on the couch next to him. “I’m sorry I missed you last night and I’m sorry I’m late tonight,” He put his arms around him, leaning back into the couch and taking the brunette with him. “Things have been mad at work lately and I know,-” he held up a hand to the response that Harry was going to give him, “I know that isn’t an excuse.” He sighed deeply and hugged Harry close, relishing in the dark and quiet of the room. “I really am sorry, love.” His voice was quiet and he spoke the words into Harry’s hair, gripping him tightly. 

Harry smiled ruefully for a moment and then turned his face into Draco’s neck, nuzzling the pale skin there. “Is there something I need to be worried about?” The words had been stuck in Harry’s throat for days now and that famous Gryffindor courage only seemed to grace him when he was either very drunk or very tired; the latter being the case now. 

Draco went very still and then pulled back, dislodging Harry’s face from his neck. “Do you mean am I seeing someone else?” 

Harry blinked once, twice, and then nodded, a flush creeping up his neck. The snort that emitted from Draco’s perfectly composed face was not what Harry had been expecting and he scowled at the blonde, crossing his arms across his chest. The silver band on his left hand caught a sliver of light shining in from the kitchen and glimmered, catching Draco’s eye for a moment. He smiled then and reached out for Harry, the silver band on his own left hand, catching the light as well. “Harry, love,” Draco was drawling and Harry knew, just knew, that whatever Draco was going to say was not going to be polite in the slightest. He was not disappointed. “You know me, I’m just so charming, and I can’t seem to keep my hands to myself.” Draco took Harry’s left hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the ring on his finger, as if to make the point, a smile lingering on his pointed features. 

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to tug his hand away, “You’re such a prat, Draco,” 

Draco sighed dramatically and leaned into his husband, brushing his lips across prominent cheek bones beneath sparkling emerald eyes. “Of course I’m not seeing anyone else, you idiot Gryffindor. You shouldn’t even have to ask me that, Harry. I married you, and if one thing can be said about any Malfoy, its that we are very, very, loyal. And maybe a tad bit possessive.” The last was said with a wink and an upward curl of pale, pink lips. 

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding and leaned into Draco again, breathing in his scent deeply. “I’m sorry,” he was whispering, pushing his face into Draco’s neck and curling his hands into the front of his crisp, white shirt. “I miss you and I’m tired and we’ve been so hit and miss lately that I didn’t even-,” Draco shook his head and slid his hands up and under Harry’s shirt, pressing his lips into raven locks. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Its been mad, for both of us lately, and I know that isn’t an excuse and all I can say is I’m sorry.”

Harry nodded his head, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing a light kiss into the exposed pale flesh. “Tomorrow’s our anniversary. I suppose I’m feeling a bit more sentimental than usual.” 

“Harry, you’re a Gryffindor, you’re always sentimental. Did you think I’d forgotten about tomorrow?” 

There is a reply that sounds suspiciously like a muffled ‘maybe’ that comes from the face currently pressed into Draco’s neck. “Ah,” Draco clicks his tongue against his teeth and tightens his hold around the brunette. “Of course I didn’t forget, you twat,” His hands were playing up and down Harry’s back, tan flesh muscled and tense beneath his hands. “It’s not something that I’d easily forget, not something that I ever want to forget. You are, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’m not going to easily give that up. The day I said ‘I do’ is a day that is burned into my memory, but for very, very good reasons.” He was blushing and at that moment, he was extremely grateful for the darkness of the room. Draco didn’t do emotions, but when it came to Harry, there were many things that he’d never done before, that over the last 3 years of their relationship, 2 of dating and 1 of marriage, he had found himself not only doing, but enjoying. 

Harry lifted his face from Draco’s neck and leaned back, smiling as he did so. “I know, Draco, I know. I’m sorry,” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s mouth, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip before pulling back and grinning widely at his husband. “I’m an idiot Gryffindor, remember?” Draco snorted and nodded, wiping a thumb across his bottom lip. 

“Oh, I know. But you’re my idiot Gryffindor,” He leaned in and nudged Harry backwards on to the couch with his knees, straddling the toned body beneath him. “Must I remind you exactly who you belong to, love?” Draco is practically purring and Harry’s pupils are suddenly blown wide and he darts his tongue out to lick his lips, breathing gone suddenly fast and hard. 

Draco stared at the man underneath him before chuckling darkly and leaning down, swiping his tongue over Harry’s exposed throat. 

“Draco....” Harry groans loud and low, Draco’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. He brings his hands up and cups Draco’s arse through his jeans, causing the blonde to buck into him with a moan. 

“Salazar, Harry, you have no idea what you do to me,” His words are heavy with want and he pulls back to look at Harry’s face, tugging his shirt up as he goes. They manage to work Harry’s shirt up and over his head without too much restraint but as the thin t-shirt comes completely over his head, his glasses are pulled off and tangled into it, falling to the floor with a clatter. 

Harry grins and shakes his head, pulling Draco’s face back down to his own. “You’re going to owe me a new pair of glasses,” Last time they’d had a romp in the living room, his glasses had gotten crushed beneath their bodies and he had been in a panic the next morning, nearly blind. He had been 10 minutes late for work, searching through their entire closet for his extra set and by the time he had found them, he’d caught sight of his broken ones on the living room floor. 

“Or you could just fix your damn vision and stop wearing the stupid things,” Draco comments roughly, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip. 

The brunette snorts and pushes Draco up a bit, working on the buttons on the front of his dress shirt. “Don’t lie, Draco, you think they’re sexy.” Harry’s teeth gleam in the light filtering in from the kitchen as he laughs, pushing Draco’s shirt off of his shoulders. 

“Mmmm,” Draco makes a noncommittal noise and sets to work on Harry’s belt, tugging at the clasp and humming with pleasure when it hangs open, revealing his husband, hard and straining against the dark green boxers he wore underneath his trousers. The blonde chuckles and leans forward, mouthing him through the fabric. “Green today, hmm, Harry?” 

“You kn-,” Harry gasps and his hands go straight to Draco’s head, tugging on the blonde strands as he tangles them between the soft locks. “you know, I’ve got far more Slytherin in me then you’d guess.” He gasps the words out and then groans, biting down on his lip so hard he can taste blood.   
“Ah, you’ve shown that many times, Harry, many times.” The words are said as Draco slides his hands underneath the elastic of said boxers, sliding them down Harry’s slender hips. Harry grunts and kicks both articles of clothing down the rest of the way, finally setting his legs free. 

“You are wearing far too many fucking layers,” Harry snaps and shoves Draco off of him, reversing their positions and taking up residence between his husbands legs. Their love-making was often slow and languid but tonight it seems its going to be fast and hard and Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. With an irritated sigh Harry mutters a wandless spell and grins happily when Draco is left bare before him, his cock jutting out hard and long, mere centimeters from Harry’s face. 

Draco yelps and slaps Harry’s head, glaring at him with dark grey eyes. “You’re going to vanish more than just my clothes one of these days if you don’t watch it!” Every time Harry did that, it left him with a very uncomfortable tingling feeling that he wasn’t entirely sure was normal. 

Harry chuckles deeply and leans forward, successfully stopping Draco’s rant by taking him in his mouth. Humming contentedly, he touched his tongue to the underside of Draco’s cock, reveling in the sound of the blondes groan. Swirling his tongue around the head, he glanced up at Draco and moaned, the reverberations sounding through his husbands groin. Draco had his head thrown back and his cheeks were tinted pink with desire; Harry could have sworn he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, though he swore the same thing every time. 

He hummed once more before pulling up and off of Draco’s cock, sliding his body up and settling his hips between pale thighs. Draco keened at the lose of heat and suction and opened his eyes, glaring at the man settled between his thighs. “You’re not playing fair,” Theres a pout on those pink lips and Harry grins, leaning in and capturing Draco’s lips with his own. He slides his tongue out and along Draco’s bottom lip and Draco gladly grants access, tangling his hands in brunette locks. It takes a moment for Draco to regain his bearings and when he does, he growls and rolls Harry over, grunting as they slam into the ground with force. 

“Shit, Draco, what the fuck?” Harry’s face is contorted in a grimace and he reaches a hand up to the back of his head.

“Shut up,” Draco growled, splaying his hands over tanned muscle. “Tonight you’re mine, remember?” The words are sharp and heavy and Harry’s eyes go wide, and he swallows thickly before nodding. Draco roughly shoves two fingers in Harry’s mouth and Harry obediently swirls his tongue around them, his breath hitching in his throat with anticipation. The blonde removes his fingers, now slick with Harry’s saliva, from the brunettes mouth with a pop and briefly shuts his eyes. Harry is so fucking beautiful and though he’s owned him many times before, he can’t help the fire that ignites itself in his stomach every time he’s about to do it again. Harry is watching him through half-lidded eyes and Draco opens his, smiling slowly at his husband with a look of pure want in his eyes. 

Draco hooks his arms underneath Harry’s knees and presses them close to the brunettes chest, bringing his two fingers to Harry’s opening. He slides one in and groans at the tight heat suddenly engulfing the digits. Harry’s mouth is hanging open and his eyes are closed again, breath coming in pants and gasps. Draco swallows thickly and adds another finger, grinning at the keening sound his husband makes when he strikes that little bundle of nerves deep inside him. 

Harry is panting and pushing back against Draco’s fingers with a need too large for him to express. “Draco, fuck, I’m ready, I’m ready, please,” His voice is breathy and loud and Draco simply obliges, removing his fingers and lining himself up with Harry’s entrance. He holds himself poised over the lithe body beneath him until Harry grunts and wraps slender legs around his waist, pulling Draco down on top of him. The brunette groans when Draco’s full weight falls on top of him and he moans long and low when Draco’s cock rubs up against his entrance. “Draco, Merlin, stop fucking teasing!” His husband bends his head down and nuzzles into the side of his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses across his tanned flesh before thrusting sharply into him. 

Harry lets out a hiss at the intrusion but Draco doesn’t still and Harry doesn’t expect him to. “You’re mine,” Draco grunts harshly into Harry’s ear and Harry can only nod, whimpers escaping his throat with every thrust of Draco’s hips. The blonde is battering his prostate and before Harry knows it, he’s coming, painting Draco’s chest in white, stars dancing across his vision. With Harry clenching around him Draco can’t hold out any longer and he bites down hard on Harry’s shoulder, coming with a strangled ‘Mine’. 

Harry is still panting when Draco rolls off of him, tugging a hand through his messy brunette locks. “ Merlin, Draco,” Thats really all he can say and it doesn’t matter because Draco lets out a low, gravelly chuckle, and props himself up on lean elbows. 

“Do you remember who you belong to, Harry?” The question doesn’t even need to be asked but Draco does anyway, wanting to hear Harry’s answer. Harry simply nods and turns onto his side, sliding a hand over his husbands lower stomach.

“Only ever you, Draco, only ever you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so, I rarely do this, but. What we’ve got here is an RP starter that I used for a few hours on Omegle, but, I kind of fell in love with it. It was just the first paragraph, but it was a good paragraph! Nonetheless, I took it and turned it into a new story because I couldn’t get it out of my head. My head is a little fuzzy as I’ve been working on this for two days and I’ve had very little sleep because my son is being a terror, so I apologize if there are any mistakes, etc. I’ve re-read it several times myself so there shouldn’t be too many but bear with me if there are. As always, enjoy the show boys and girls!


End file.
